


Гости с Зоорика

by Angmarsky



Category: Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angmarsky/pseuds/Angmarsky
Summary: Кроссовер с «Хоббитом».Скив ошибся в заклинании и создал портал, в который провалились Торин и компания.
Kudos: 2





	Гости с Зоорика

Эта история произошла еще в те времена, когда мы с Аазом обитали в прежнем жилище Иштвана, и я практиковался в магии, изучая всевозможные новые приемы. Оглушительный (по моему мнению) успех в Поссилтуме был еще впереди, а пока мы прятались от незваных гостей.   
Утренний покой был нарушен так внезапно, что я даже не успел прилепить нам личины – просто во дворе что-то хлопнуло и до нашего слуха донеслись голоса сразу нескольких человек. Впрочем, насчет людей я поспешил. Заклинание, которому учил меня несколько последних дней Ааз, заключалось в том, что при помощи линий силы, сосредоточенных на Пенте, можно выдергивать жителей из других измерений и возвращать их обратно. Наставник мой явно пытался попасть домой любыми путями. Но, кажется, я снова напортачил в магии.

\- Это не тот дракон! – рявкнул Торин, рассматривая сидящего перед ним зеленого красавца размером чуть больше сенбернара, дружелюбно помахивающего хвостом.   
\- Глип? – озадаченно спросила моя любвеобильная зверушка и плотоядно покосилась на рукав монаршей шубы.   
\- Смог? – без особой надежды на успех переспросил Дубощит. Гномы у него за спиной загалдели на все лады, обсуждая, как изменилась Гермиона за лето.   
Тяжелая ладонь опустилась мне на плечо, отвлекая от происходящего за окном.  
\- Дорогой ученик, - свистящим шепотом начал Ааз. А когда он употреблял слова «дорогой», «ненаглядный», «мой прекрасный» вместо «идиотина», «тупица» или «пентюх»; это означало, что лучше бы мне оказаться как можно дальше от всего происходящего. – Мой восхитительный, объясни мне… какого черта у нас во дворе торчит с десяток тяжеловооруженных гномов и пялится на твоего дурацкого дракона?!  
\- Глип? – на всякий случай уточнил я.  
\- Даже не пытайся изобразить дракона в личине придурка, - изверг покачал головой. – Я жду вменяемого ответа на свой вопрос.  
От моментального откусывания головы меня спасло то, что в дверь нашего тайного приюта принялись воодушевленно стучать. Кажется, ногами.   
Ааз «очень добро» улыбнулся и пошел открывать, жестом запретив мне накидывать на нас личины. Понятное дело, внешность изверга способна отпугнуть кого угодно. Ну… это я так думал.  
\- Здравст…  
\- Орки! Дубекар!   
В следующую секунду в Ааза полетели стрелы, кувалды, кирка и даже пара двуручных топоров. Конечно, пробить чешую моего наставника не так-то просто, но я машинально вскинул руку, и оружие замерло в воздухе. Вот, какой я был молодец!!   
Никто меня не похвалил, конечно же.  
\- Проходите, - мрачно произнес Ааз, разворачиваясь и направляясь к стойке нашего трактира. Ошарашенные гномы последовали за ним. Один, особенно лысый и недобрый, по дороге ухватил лапищей висящий в воздухе топор и дернул его на себя так, что меня чуть не впечатало в стену. Пришлось сделать вид, что я снизошел до мирных переговоров, и гордо швырнуть всё оружие на пол.   
\- Торин, сын Траина, внук Трора, Король-под-Горой, - представился главный гном, мрачно поглядывая на нас. – Странные вы орки…  
\- Скив, винца принеси, - мой наставник рухнул на стул, демонстративно зевая и принимая самую расслабленную позу.   
Я-то, вообще, думал, что я тут главный, когда приходят гости.   
\- Ааз, - в свою очередь представился изверг.  
\- Азог?  
\- Не родня.  
\- А по морде не скажешь, - встрял лысый, поглаживая свои топоры. – Мальчишка твой маг, что ли? На эльфа не похож, вроде… да и на хоббита не тянет.  
Мне крайне не понравились все те слова, которыми меня только что обозвали.  
\- Да будет вам известно, - я расправил плечи и грозно сверкнул глазами (ну, я очень надеялся, что это выглядело именно грозно, а не по-другому). – Что я – Скив Великолепный, известный в этой местности, как…  
\- Малыш, где вино? – перебил Ааз.   
\- И жратвы побольше, - снова встрял лысый гном. – Мяса.   
Мне очень захотелось пролевитировать из чулана нашу старую жаровню и надеть ее этому мужику на темечко. Никто, абсолютно никто в этом мире не желал дослушать мою фразу до конца!  
\- Я готов обсудить с вами стоимость временного проживания в нашем трактире, включающее в себя трехразовое питание и ночлег, - с готовностью откликнулся изверг.  
В приоткрытую дверь прокрался мой дракон, принюхался и пополз в направлении гостей так бесшумно, как я от него ни за что бы не ожидал.  
\- Я – Король-под-Горой, обещаю тебе, Зеленая Странная Хрень, что когда я отвоюю назад свой родной дом, твое гостеприимство будет вознаграждено по заслугам, - гордо провозгласил Торин, подбоченясь. – И на одной из многочисленных стен моего подземного дворца будет высечен твой барельеф… возможно, даже в полный рост.   
И тут я понял, что в этот солнечный день на Пенте встретились два отменных скупердяя.  
\- Об этом не может быть и речи, - отрезал мой наставник. – Плата вперед и только золотыми монетами. Свои байки про сказочных принцев оставьте себе. В крайнем случае, можете поцеловать нашего дракона, и если он немедленно не превратится в девицу с восьмым размером груди, то я еще возьму с вас неустойку, как с обманщика.   
Я подумал, что нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы накинуть на Глипа личину девицы и немного подыграть нашим гостям, но, видимо, я подумал слишком громко, потому что Ааз посмотрел на меня так, словно он меня уже переваривал.   
\- Ты смеешь сомневаться в моем королевском происхождении? – Торин подскочил со своего стула. Именно подскочил, потому что на локте у него висел мой дракон, отважно дожевывая рукав шубы.   
Кажется, это был первый раз на моей практике, когда Ааз остался доволен действиями Глипа.  
\- Я смотрю, у вас тут вообще не принято никого кормить, - язвительно заметил гном, безуспешно пытаясь отодрать дракона от своей одежды.   
\- Бесплатно – да, - ухмыльнулся мой наставник. А надо напомнить, что улыбка Ааза обычно действует безотказно. В этот раз, правда, в обморок попадали только самые молодые из гостей, остальные только стали злее и снова принялись хвататься за оружие.  
Мне совсем не нравилась накаляющаяся обстановка в трактире, поэтому я принялся потихоньку снова читать то заклинание, с которого всё началось. Должно же оно было хоть раз сработать нормально?  
В воздухе хлопнуло, неоднозначно запахло серой, но через минуту гномов уже и след простыл, и об их присутствии напоминал только рукав шубы, который продолжал задумчиво дожевывать мой умница-дракон.  
\- Скив, - проникновенно произнес Ааз. – В следующий раз, когда тебе приспичит вызывать сюда кого-то с Зоорика, предварительно убедись в том, что у этих наследных принцев за душой есть хотя бы пара золотых. А пока что – иди и подмети двор.

Вот поэтому в наших нынешних путешествиях мы никогда не заглядываем на Зоорик. Ааз уверен, что там одни нищеброды.


End file.
